Il vaut parfois mieux ne pas déterrer les morts
by Seo-senpai
Summary: Lorsque le passé vous rattrape, vous devez prendre des décisions aux conséquences souvent douloureuses. C'est ce qu'apprendra Gray à ses dépends. Qu'est-ce qui primera pour lui? Son amitié envers Léon? Ou son attirance pour la sublime Juvia?
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages évoqués dans le présent récit appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, cependant cette histoire est le fruit de mon imagination.

Pour les 2 chansons entonnées par Gray, il s'agit de _Another Love_ de Tom Odell et _Bliss_ de Muse, l'un de mes groupes préférés.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Il vaut parfois mieux ne pas déterrer les morts** _

Affalés sur ce canapé au lourd passé, mais néanmoins confortable, Léon et Gray discutaient de tout et de rien. Il était une heure avancée de la nuit et ils venaient tout juste de rentrer d'une de ces soirées qui pimentent la vie d'un étudiant. Épuisé Gray se laissait lentement bercer par la voix de son colocataire : celui-ci, une bouteille de vin à la main, lui livrait une autre de ses récits d'enfance à l'orphelinat où il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie. L'alcool avait un effet étonnamment désinhibant sur le jeune homme de nature pudique et réservé, qui s'adonnait maintenant à de nombreuses confessions. Gray était doucement précipité dans les bras de Morphée lorsqu'un détail de l'histoire l'interpella :

-Oui, il me semble que ce fut la seule femme dont j'ai un jour été amoureux, soupira Léon, Ah, Juvia !

-Attends, quoi ?! Ça t'arrive d'éprouver des sentiments ? J'te connais depuis près de deux ans mais c'est la première fois que tu m'en parles.

-Pardonne-moi, mais je n'aime pas tellement me confier à un Casanova comme toi.

-Ne sois pas stupide, va à sa recherche, lui intima-t-il en ignorant sa remarque désobligeante, je t'accompagnerai s'il le faut ! Elle a sûrement quitté l'orphelinat, mais elle a vraisemblablement gardé un lieu étroit avec le lieu de son enfance et puis je suis certain qu'elle se souvient encore de toi c'est décidé nous y irons demain !

Gray se tourna plein d'entrain vers son colocataire, qu'il trouva endormi sur le canapé. Léon serrait sa bouteille contre lui. Tant pis pour lui, il dormirait sur le canapé, Gray n'allait pas non plus le recoucher dans son lit à chaque fin de soirée. Léon n'était plus un enfant. Il aurait sûrement la gueule de bois le lendemain, s'ils devaient aller à l'orphelinat, ils y iraient l'après-midi. Gray se mit à songer, Léon était donc amoureux. A quand remontait sa dernière aventure sentimentale? Il fut incapable de répondre. Gray avait du succès auprès de le gente féminine, mais il ne faisait qu'enchaîner les histoires d'une nuit. Avait-il déjà été vraiment amoureux ? Non. Il se mit à envier quelque peu Léon.

 _" I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care,_  
 _But it's so cold and I don't know where._  
 _I brought you daffodils, in a pretty string,_  
 _But they won't flower like they did last spring_

 _And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright,_  
 _I'm just so tired to share my nights,_  
 _I wanna cry and I wanna love_  
 _but all my tears have been used up,_

 _On another love, another love,_  
 _All my tears have been used up."_

Gray alla ensuite se coucher le cœur plein de regrets. Il ne savait clairement pas se qu'être amoureux signifiait. Jusque là, il n'avait que vaguement effleuré ce sentiment. Demain, il tiendrait la chandelle pour Léon et cette jeune inconnue. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il était véritablement entouré de couples. La quasi-totalité de ses amis de la fac avait trouvé leur âme sœur. Demain encore, il verrait l'un de ses amis trouver le bonheur tandis qu'il serait encore seul. Mais tant pis s'il était malheureux, il faisait cela pour un ami qui lui rendrait sûrement la pareille un de ces jours. Il sourit à cette pensée et s'endormit paisiblement en chantonnant :

 _"Everything about you is how I'd wanna be_  
 _Your freedom comes naturally_  
 _Everything about you resonates happiness_  
 _Now I won't settle for less_  
 _Give me_  
 _All the peace and joy in your mind_

 _Everything about you pains my envying_  
 _Your soul can't hate anything_  
 _Everything about you is so easy to love_  
 _They're watching you from above_  
 _Give me_  
 _All the peace and joy in your mind"_

Le lendemain, les deux étudiants se rendirent à l'orphelinat. Léon était quelque peu nerveux à l'idée de revenir dans ce lieu où il avait eu le sentiment d'avoir été séquestré durant toute son enfance. De plus, le vent d'automne qui sifflait en emportant sur son passage les feuilles brunies des arbres de l'allée centrale, additionné au ciel anthracite, tout cela ne l'enchantait guère et ne faisait que rendre la façade de l'établissement plus sordide qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Cependant, le désir de revoir Juvia était bien plus important que son malaise actuel, alors, Léon se résolu à franchir la porte de l'orphelinat. Une fois dans le vaste hall immaculé de blanc et sentant étrangement l'eau de Javel, il sentit d'anciens souvenirs ressurgir et lui nouer douloureusement la gorge. Il les balaya rapidement de son esprit et se mit en quête d'interroger les employés. Il les interrogea, une part une, certains semblaient plus agacés que d'autres. Enfin, l'une d'elle, une certaine Meldy, lui apporta une réponse :

-Ma chère Juvia, elle nous a quittés il y a de cela un an.

-Où réside-t-elle désormais ? S'enquit Léon qui ne semblait pas comprendre, tandis que son colocataire, qui avait bien saisi le poids des mots de l'employée, restait figé.

-Eh bien, euh… vous voyez, balbutia Meldy qui ne savait comment annoncer la triste nouvelle, vous la verrez en franchissant cette porte dit-elle en la pointant du doigt.

-Merci beaucoup mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que je serai devenu sans vous ? Lui sourit Léon.

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent son indication et débouchèrent sur le cimetière rattaché à l'orphelinat. Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence jusqu'à se retrouver devant une tombe au nom de Juvia Lockser. Gray fut encore plus mal à l'aise et voulu prendre la parole pour réconforter son ami néanmoins, celui-ci le devança :

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Juvia ? Elle est plutôt mince, a une chevelure bleue cyan, un sourire angélique, une peau diaphane et des yeux d'azur dans lesquels on peut se noyer à imaginer un avenir radieux. Elle est entourée d'une aura divine…

-Enfin, ressaisis-toi ! Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle est morte et enterrée, cesse de faire l'imbécile, s'exclama le brun en désignant la stèle portant le nom de la femme tant convoitée.

Léon fut comme frappé par la foudre, il resta d'abord muet puis fondit en larmes. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une voix féminine, juste derrière lui, l'interpella :

-Léon, c'est bien toi ?

-Ju…Juvia, murmura le dénommé Léon entre deux pleurs.

Le jeune homme s'était jeté dans les bras de Juvia. Gray observa cette scène touchante, non sans une pointe de soulagement. En effet, quelques instants auparavant, il la pensait dans l'au-delà et voilà qu'elle surgissait littéralement de nulle part pour se ruer vers son ami. En sortant de sa rêverie, Gray s'aperçut que le portrait de Juvia dressé par son ami était étonnement juste, elle était aussi sublime qu'il l'avait décrite. Si elle n'avait pas été le premier amour de Léon, Gray aurait sûrement essayé de la séduire.

Après ces retrouvailles, Juvia leur expliqua le malentendu : la stèle éponyme était celle de sa grand-mère, son père l'avait nommée ainsi en hommage à son ancêtre. Elle leur dépeint ensuite brièvement sa situation : elle travaillait dans un hôtel et touchait un salaire de misère, enfin elle était contrainte de dormir dans une chambre aux dimensions d'un placard à balai. Les deux amis décidèrent donc d'une commune voix de l'accueillir chez eux. Cependant, elle ne devait être découverte sous aucun prétexte, car leur propriétaire, une vielle femme conservatrice et pieuse n'aurait jamais accepté d'héberger ensemble ces trois jeunes gens. Juvia devint ainsi leur colocataire et ils passèrent des semaines agréables en sa compagnie.

Néanmoins, bien vite, le brun se mit à éprouver des sentiments irrépressibles envers la jeune femme. Elle avait un charme divin et une beauté angélique. Gray était rongé par ses sentiments naissants et la culpabilité qu'il se devait de ressentir en bon ami. Juvia, de son côté, ne semblait ressentir qu'une amitié platonique pour Léon. Mais il se devait de tirer les choses au clair un soir où Léon fut absent, il se mit à questionner Juvia. Celle-ci ne répondait que vaguement mais après de nombreuses et longues minutes à tourner autour du pot, elle lui déclara de but en blanc qu'elle l'aimait, lui, Gray et uniquement lui. Tant pis pour Léon, il n'aurait qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Celui-ci en resta d'abord surpris puis ce fut un profond soulagement, il n'avait plus à se sentir coupable, si ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Cependant, les deux amants ne pouvaient pas immédiatement goûter au bonheur, il était bien top tôt, Léon finirait par le découvrir et se sentirait profondément trahi par la femme qu'il aimait et pas son meilleur ami. Alors Gray lui offrit sa montre, d'une valeur inestimable, en signe de fidélité comme on l'aurait fait avec une bague. Le désormais couple discuta encore longuement, malheureusement la tension était palpable entre eux et ils débordaient de cette fougue propre à la jeunesse. Alors, ils commirent un écart, juste cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain, au réveil, Gray trouva son lit vide. Nulle trace non plus de Juvia dans le reste de l'appartement et Léon n'était toujours pas de retour. Gray se raidit soudain : Et si Léon les avait surpris et avait chassé son amie ? Cependant, il fut convaincu du contraire lorsqu'il trouva un petit mot laissé par la portée disparue : elle lui expliquait brièvement qu'elle s'était violemment disputée avec Léon, celui-ci, complètement saoul avait essayé de profiter d'elle. Elle s'excusa auprès de Gray et le remercia pour la merveilleuse nuit qu'elle avait passée à ses côtés. Cependant, elle n'avait indiqué ni le lieu où elle avait trouvé refuge, ni aucun moyen de la joindre. Gray tombait des nues, il avait maintenant le sentiment d'avoir été berné par Juvia. L'orpheline s'était enfuie avec sa montre et allait sûrement la négocier à un bon prix, chez un quelconque préteur sur gage. Au final, se serait-il épris d'une simple voleuse ? Il préférait ne pas y croire mais la vérité semblait aussi claire que de l'eau de roche. Etait-elle au moins la Juvia qu'avait connu Léon ou une insignifiante impostrice ?

Gray, tourmenté par des sentiments de toute nature, se mit à courir en sortant de l'appartement dont il claqua la porte. Il dévala les escaliers à une vitesse folle jusqu'à découvrir sur les marches inférieures, le corps de Léon, étendu et saignant abondamment au niveau du crâne.

Cela faisait près de quatre mois que Léon était dans le coma. Les médecins étaient unanimes : il ne s'agissait pas d'un incident, la victime avait été délibérément précipitée du haut des marches par une force quasi surnaturelle. Quatre mois et douze jours, pourtant le jeune ne s'était toujours pas éveillé. Un soir, pris de rage, Gray avait jeté au feu toutes les affaires appartenant à Juvia, de ses vêtements jusqu'au post-it sur lequel elle lui avait lâchement annoncé son départ.

Enfin, quelques jours plus tard, Léon émergea de son coma. Cependant, il avait perdu de nombreux souvenirs de sa mémoire à court terme, mais il se souvenait avec précision d'évènements ayant eu lieu des années auparavant. En l'interrogeant, Gray s'aperçut que son colocataire n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de ses retrouvailles avec Juvia, ni des circonstances de son accident. Il jugea alors inutile de les lui rappeler. Par ailleurs, Gray remarqua qu'il était le seul à connaitre l'existence de la dite Juvia. Et si elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination ? Peu à peu, Gray commençait à douter de sa propre santé mentale, il passait des nuits angoissantes à s'interroger sur la vraie nature de Juvia.

Un jour, épuisé de cette quête de vérité sans fin, il retourna à l'orphelinat à la recherche de réponses. Le printemps commençait tout doucement à fleurir sur les arbres bordant l'orphelinat et celui-ci lui sembla alors bien moins sordide. La brise soufflait doucement et s'engouffrait agréablement sous sa veste. Il franchit la porte de l'établissement sans crainte comme s'il s'agissait d'un havre de paix. Malheureusement, la seule capable de l'éclairer, Meldy, n'était pas de service ce jour-là. Gray se résigna à aller au cimetière adjacent, en direction de la soi-disant grand-mère de Juvia. Il ne serait pas étonné qu'il s'agisse d'un autre des mensonges de celle qui l'avait abandonné. Il y découvrit avec stupéfaction sa montre, soigneusement emballé et accompagnée d'une simple note : « Prends bien soin de Léon, merci pour tout et sois heureux, tu le mérites. Adieu. » Gray se précipita alors dans l'orphelinat et y interrogea les employés qui furent du même avis : Gray était le premier visiteur qu'ils recevaient et ce, depuis plus de quatre mois.

 _FIN_

* * *

Il s'agit donc de ma première fiction. Je l'ai écrite dans le cadre scolaire, nous devions écrire une nouvelle aux inspirations fantastiques.

Qu'en avez-vous donc pensé? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, même un "Peu mieux faire" ou un "Rend l'argent aux abonnés" m'ira très bien.

Comme je l'ai dit dans ma bio, je compte poster un one-shot ou un chapitre par semaine.

On se retrouve donc samedi, d'ici là, soyez heureux!

A bientôt, je l'espère.


End file.
